


Tete-a-Tete

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Montana and Seth welcome their new house guest and find out something very interesting.Meanwhile Mox and Montana explore a new aspect of her growing magic. Answering 20 questions never felt so good nor ended so quickly.In the end Mox finally gets to meet with Bray Wyatt to learn a secret- one that has him pulling backwards.Remember that new house guest of Montana's and Seth- she has a secret of her own and she lets Seth in on it!





	Tete-a-Tete

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for Mox's mouth and the for sexually content now popping up.

**Tete-a-Tete**

_Noun: heart to heart talk_

It was the first time Liana was actually nervous to talk to Mox, Seth was crackling like a five-year old- like he was expecting world war 3. She decided to wait and talk to Mox the night Larkin came to stay with them. While Seth guided the young woman who actually was only a year older than Liana herself to the den to speak of some rules while she was in the house and they gathered up the information and evidence they needed.

Smiling she left them to get comfortable with each other and get the feel of how each other worked. Seth was a workhorse, according to Seth it was something his brothers had instilled in him. Back in his younger days the only thing he had for himself was pride- sin or no, he had so much pride in being the best Black Hat money could buy.

Liana had felt pride in him as he retold his story to her one night as they ate dinner. She knew that she loved Seth and Roman both, admitting that she was closer to Seth than Roman but only cause other man was in the City and not here with her like Seth was. Cause in the end, Seth and Roman were blood bond to Mox who was her soulmate and that made them all family.

Watching as Seth and Larkin popped out of the den she smiled and hoped she made the other girl more at easy. She got a small smile and she shyly spoke, “Liana thank you for letting me more or less hide out here with you guys- I didn’t tell Mr. Ro… I mean Seth but..” here she licked her lips and Seth shifted to angle his body inward to her. Liana blinked when she felt Seth’s body energy swept outward and give a low caress- blinking she wondered if he knew he even did it?

Instead Larkin continued, “I don’t know if you guys believe in magic- since its such a new thing but I have some, Papa doesn’t believe in it, so I don’t use it often but..” Liana let her magic drift outward and calm the other woman. Making eye contact with Larkin she saw the surprise in her cornflower blue eyes and giggled. Seth hummed, “I am just about magic dead but Montana as you can tell is a magic pool!”

Nodding at Larkin’s smile Liana asked, “are you a generalist or do you have a specialty?” there was a stutter, but the other girl answered softly, “my magic is a specialty- I think its called precognition! I have done research, had a few visions but well nothing major I guess.” Beaming at her Liana walked over to her and grabbed her hands and let her magic work over the nerves that racked her new friend.

“All magic is major Larkin- I am still getting accustom to mine but I have a friend that can help us, plus I am sure if push comes to shove Mox can help!” Seth barks out and reminds her, “if he doesn’t have a heart attack after you tell him he cant kill your brother!

Liana only moaned in despair!

* * *

It was late by the time Liana helped Larkin get settled into her old bedroom- Seth had muttered about leaving them to do ‘girly things’ and stepped down to the basement to do some workouts. They chatted for about two hours before Liana excused herself to let the other girl decompress over her trip here and then having to get settled in.

Jumping in the shower she washed quickly- washing her waist long hair. But when a slight caress hit back of her neck she moaned and opened her magic up completely to the caressing ghost touch. The touch feathered down her back only to slid back up over her ribcage to cup her breasts. Back stepping she leaned back against the shower wall and found herself raising her leg up on the side of the tub.

Part of the magic left her breast and caressed her ribcage again, moaning slightly she hummed as she slowly pushed Mox’s magic lower. His magic stuttered then withdraws completely, crying out in disappointment she finished her shower with a pout.

She had barely made it out of the shower when the skype ringtone rang from her tablet. Blushing cause she was still in a towel- she weighted her options, smirking she grabbed another towel to dry her hair with answered the call with a tad bit of uncertainty. So, before her nerves failed her she grabbed the tablet and set it up at her vanity, she answered the call. Smiling, “hey baby!” Mox was leaning back on what looked like a couch- he was dressed in nothing but some kind of cut off cargo shorts and it takes her breath away.

His breath on the other hand hisses out, “the fuck woman- are trying to kill me?” Blinking a little as her nerves got the best of her she babbled softly, “I was in…” Mox was leaning forward now, forearms resting on his knees, “oh baby I think I know where you were- and Judas I know what I was missing out on!” His magic is back and its hard, the touch is aching at her breasts then its gliding down in between her legs. But she is so nervous cause Mox is eyeing her up and down and she has to remember that he loves her and so she cant disappoint him.

Letting her own eyes travel across his body she marvels at his tattoos that cover his right arm and side, the ink disappears a little bit under the cut offs he is wearing, and she wonders if the design goes down his hip? Something tickles at the back of her mind in answer to that- that the ink does in fact spread across his hip and possibly his inner thigh. She is sure she had seen a similar design before, but she doesn’t dwell on it instead she continues to worship every contour and plain of his body.

His chest is smooth and so well defined her fingers itch to roam across it, to be able to run her lips across every inch of him make her so hot and wishing that he was here with her. His voice is so low and grainy but makes her warmer than what she already is,” you like what you see baby?” Her nervous is gone when they make eye contact because whatever heat she is feeling all over her body Mox’s eyes holds even more. Nodding she forces out, “I want to touch you so badly Mox!”

More heat leaps into his eyes and she know that when the time comes he will burn her alive, but she doesn’t care- reality is she wants to be burned by him. “I want that too baby- so fucking bad but we have to be patient! Pace ourselves- learn what we like, what we want!”

This made her remember a game Amber said she had played with Josh when they first had started out as lovers she shyly asked, “want to play a game with me Mox?” He raised an eyebrow and shifted on the couch, arms going back to lay against the backrest, and he kicked out his hips a little more to get more comfortable. Sneaking a peak Liana noticed there was a bulge in his cut offs and couldn’t stop the moan from bubbling up out of her throat.

“How about you be a good girl first and drop the towel- I am dying to see you baby!” Shaking her head, she smiled and sat down on the vanity seat and starts to pat her hair dry. “I remember I am not supposed to give you everything you want!” Mox only smirks at her, “if worked out for you pretty good last time didn’t it?” Blushing she huffs and asks, “you going to play with me or not?” As soon as the words left her mouth she froze cause Mox was snapping forward and his eyes were alight, “that’s what I am trying to do baby- I want to play with every inch of you!”

Swallowing she tried to hide the goosebumps his words caused and knew by his smirk she failed but she pressed on, “we ask each other questions and when we answer the other gets a reward. We start out small to get to the good stuff at the end.” Mox cocks his head to the side and watches her, “I will go first! I will ask a basic question then your get to….” Here she stops and thinks then blushes, “say pick my panties I will wear to bed tonight when you answer!” Mox has placed a finger against his lips and whispers, “and if I don’t want you do wear any tonight?” Gasping she tries to conceal her shock but with his heated stare she doesn’t back down, “then I guess I don’t wear any panties to bed tonight!” He rumbles passionately, “game on baby!”

Blushing she nods and starts, “what is your favorite form of public display of affection?” She feels giddy inside and when Mox answers its soft and sweet, “I like holding hands! I like the constant contact!” Smiling she softly whispers, “I cant wait to hold you Mox!” His eyes glow for a second, “no panties in bed tonight baby!” Nodding she continued to pat her hair dry motioned Mox to ask the next question, “what is the first thing you want from me!” She blinks, a little bit in confusion then thinks about the question. “A kiss- to finally be able to feel your lips against mine!”

The softness is still lining Mox’s face at her answer, but he adds, “I cant wait for that either Liana. To feel any part of you against me its all I want right now!” Humming she nods and Mox asks, “what’s your reward for that one babe?” Thinking she swallows hard and murmurs, “how do you like to be touched baby?” There is huskiness in her voice, and it has Mox leaning back, his body on display for her once again. His voice goes even lower, “right now Montana I want your magic on my cock- like before!” Moaning she lets her magic dip down, adding all the heat her body is creating to it. Closing her eyes, she pictures what it would be like to physically touch this part of Mox. “holy fuck baby,” she lets her magic guide her she cracked her eyes open and was greeted by Mox’s body taunt and drawn so tight- his head was threw back and a moan was escaping his mouth.

“Fuck Liana I don’t know what your doing… but fuck baby don’t stop,” applying more heat and magic she stoke him in the way he had taught her, picturing him in her hands. She knew, from hearing her friends talk that a man really likes the feel of a woman using her mouth to pleasure him so with a small blush she pictured running her tongue along the hardness that was him. Mox was snarling in seconds, head snapping forward his magic burning bright in his eyes. “Drop the fucking towel Liana,” she heard not only the magic in his voice but the control and desire.

Reaching up she untucked the corner of the towel from her chest and lets the towel fall. Watching from half cracked eyes she wondered if her body pleases him? She knew she had larger breasts than most girls her age, somewhat a decent dipped waist and full hips. Mox had called her beautiful before but now- in front of him mostly nude she was uncertain. “Judas baby your so fucking beautiful,” blushing she watched as his right hand came down to readjust the bulge in his shorts. Mox’s voice only added to the heat pooling in between her legs, “Mox, baby… please,” his magic was there in an instant- the hardness of it was rough and fast against her.

“Can you share your magic with me baby?” His question was just as rough and as needy as she, but she opened her magic in a way she hadn’t tried before. Swallowing she pushed her magic at Mox and moan when she felt a deeper connection but not deep enough. “I want you to picture what I am describing to you baby- I take it that’s how I felt your mouth on me?” Nodding she moaned and pictured his words.

It didn’t take long for her world to shatter!

* * *

It was an hour later, and she had moved onto her bed during their play, now she laid naked and breathing hard as her body exploded one last time. Mox like wise was groaning in pleasure- he was striped of his cargo shorts and was catching his breath. His voice only made her spent body tingle now, “that was incredible baby!” Liana could only hum in agreement. She lazy stretched out and felt Mox’s magic glide across her bare hip and smiled, “I don’t think I will get enough of you Liana!” his voice was raw and filled with magic. Licking her lips, she whispered softly, “and its only going to get better Mox!”

She knew that he would understand her meaning, that once they could actually touch one another- life would be so different. “I don’t think my magic can mimic yours in what we just did but I think its growing- changing!” Reaching down to pull some covers up around her she blushed when Mox made no attempt to cover himself from her eyes- so she let her eyes wander. “Stop that or are you ready for round two?” Giggling she whispered, “not my fault you have no shame and are so delicious looking!” At that she watches as his head falls backwards and he lets out another curse.

Suddenly there is a knock at her bedroom door and when she spreads her magic out she finds Seth, calling out- “one second Sethie!” Slipping off the bed she quickly throws on a over sized tee on and goes to grab a pair of panties when Mox’s voice stops her, “no panties tonight remember baby!” Blushing she nods and smooths down the tee to make sure it cover everything then goes and answers the door.

Seth is there, sweating and tired looking and she splash’s a little magic on to him, he instantly smiles and nods in thanks. “I am heading to bed; the house is locked up- Larkin is fast asleep and I got all the new security alarms are on and active so let me know if you leave-kay!” Nodding she places a kiss on his cheek and turns to close the door when Seth asks, “have you broke to news to Deano yet? I mean I am expecting world war 3 with….” Snapping out, “good night Seth!” and clicks the door close.

Deep breath before she heads back to bed and where her tablet is waiting. Climbing into bed she doesn’t immediately look at Mox which she will learn only makes it harder. “and why does little brother expect there to be world war 3 happening babe?” Sighing she asks, “can we do this…. Maybe like never Mox, tonight has been so special.” When she does glance back at him she finds him reaching for his shorts and a hard look in his eyes. “something we should get out in the open right now Liana, there is not going to be any secrets between us! So yeah if we need to have a world war to get something out and in the open its going to happen. I don’t play games like that!”

Feeling a little scolded by him Liana lowers her eyes and wants to scream that she could never kept a secret from him, but she knows that would be childish. Huffing sadly, she starts, “fine remember the unknown Staff Sergeant that threatened me?” Mox was zipping up his shorts when she spoke, hands stilling he asked, “did Seth finally ID him?” Snorting she wanted to laugh, “no but I did!” The growl Mox let loose makes her snuggle deeper into her bed but she doesn’t stop, “Seth thinks your going to kill him!” His magic is laced in his voice, “damn straight I am!”

Popping herself on one elbow she fires back, “no, your not!” There is a look pure disbelief on his handsome face that Liana smiles for a second, “care to share with me why I ain’t?” Nodding she shot him a small beam of a smile, “cause if you kill Juice I will be very unhappy with you!” His magic has him snapping back, “I don’t give a fuck if your unhappy with me just as long as your safe baby!” Letting her magic raise up and into her eyes she asked softly, “please don’t kill my brother Mox!”

Mox simply explodes and sighs, “the fuck babe! You cant expect me not…..”

Here she soaks her magic through their bond and pictures what it would be like to mount Mox and have her way with him as he fills her body and soul.

Whimpering Mox mutters, “you don’t fight fair baby!”

With that the picture changes to Mox flipping them over and driving them both to their peaks again.

* * *

It was the next day after that night with Liana and Jon has never felt his body so loose before. They had spent the whole night exploring the new side of Liana magic- and how she can open it up for the both of them. How it felt to be able to share their imagination with one another. It gave both of them a good starting point of their physical relationship, had in effect killed the shyness and awkwardness that Liana had been showing.

Closing his eyes, he can’t help but replay the play they had done, the way Liana had teased him when she wanted to but also how submissive she had been not only to his magic but his dominance as well. Her never ending trust in him also made his heart beat faster, he wondered when (and he knew it was just a matter of time) her own dominance would kick in? He knew it was there, wasn’t threatened by it and in fact craved it.

The memory of her magic at work, the way it worked still baffled him but there were still thousands of types of magic being discovered everyday- and yet something told him that it was more the connection he shared with Liana that allowed her magic to work like it had.

Eyes still closed he remember the image her spreading her legs for him, watching as she shyly touched parts of her body that she only wanted him to know- watching as she pictured his mouth worshipping her where her fingers touched. The way her back had bowed and her fingers sped up from pleasuring herself, all the while holding onto the fantasy of him tasting and touching her.

A cough had him snapping his eyes open to notice Roman standing in front of him, “seems like I am not the only one that had a good night/morning last night!” Licking his lips, he tried to push back the memory of Liana begging for him to fulfill her and the sounds of her soft meowing when she came flying apart for him.

“Trust me my morning was pretty good but if you spent your night in between Katelyn’s thighs then you got one up on me!” Roman grins evilly and nods but says not unkindly, “in time Uce- and damn me but I would almost pay money to see you and Montana that first time! Its going to burn the house down!” Laughing Jon can only nod in agreement then a knock at his door stopping their light conversation.

Cocking his head to the side when Katelyn entered, her eyes narrowed, and harden Jon is half tempted to run away at her stern look. Roman had stepped up to more than likely give her a kiss but stop after two steps in. Her voice when she spoke was tight and was directed to him, “Profeta Ambrose, yes?” Shifting he let all the playfulness and teasing slip out and let the Profeta in him answer, “si sai!” She gave him a curt head nod and spoke harshly, “there is a nino outside and your “men” wont let him pass nor will they deliver his message.”

Standing up and tossing his tee up and over his head- and tossing it over his field jacket he address’s Roman, “hermano let him in!” Roman nods and stops by Katelyn long enough to run his knuckles down the side of her face and neck and whispers, ‘baby you might not want to be here for this!” She shakes her head and holds her ground, so Jon gives praise, “you have a strong nina hermano- now quit dallying and do as I say!” Fire leaps up in Katelyn’s eyes but Roman tisk’s her quiet.

The nino is around fourteen and when he enters his eyes are lowered, head bowed, hands behind his back. _He knows some respect_ , Jon will repay it, “be centered nino and get to the point if wish to live this day!” The boy’s head comes up, but he doesn’t meet Jon’s eyes and it makes him smile. “Mi Maestro wish’s to have a conversacion Profeta Ambrose.” Jon stills, “name him!” The in surprise meets his eyes for a fleeing second then drops his eyes in shame, “perdoname- I am his favorito, most know…” Jon grinds his teeth together at the backhanded insult and lets his magic make is fury known.

The boy doesn’t move nor cries out when his nose breaks, he doesn’t even attempt to wipe the blood away instead he answers clearly, “I serve the Dios Malvado!” At his words Katelyn sucks in a hiss and moves to stand beside Roman but she says nothing.

Deep inside of him the Ambrose part of him stirs and his magic hums- then a slight stream of bubbly gold magic meres with his red- the female feel makes him hard and he sits himself back into his chair. “Tell Bray at the nights fullest in the place of the dead!” The boy bows his head, his nose still dripping blood and backs out of his office.

Roman closes the door behind him, “I take it we are making another late-night trip to that creepy ass cemetery?” Jon can only grunt as the part of him is Ambrose licks at the innocent bright magic weaving its way deeper in him.

* * *

It’s midnight and Jon is dressed in black harem pants and a pair of straw sandals. His arms and chest are uncovered- there is a silver hooped earring in his left ear. In the here and now Jon had never been more Profeta Ambrose than he was right now, not even when he had killed Jericho down in the tunnels. Eyes glaring up at the moon he let his magic harden, sharpen, and get colder there is only a moment of surprise when that warm bubbly magic lessens before slamming back into him harder and stronger.

Smirking he rumbles, “your just feeding the beast baby!” There is second, and with no sound, “they say speaking to the voices in ones head is the first true sign of insanity!” Turning slowly and carefully Jon made his body stay relaxed and loose. “The voices have yet lead me astray!” Taking in Bray Wyatt Jon would have never guessed that this man was the Dios Malvado. Nodding his head to the side, “my respects for your loss Wyatt!” The flash of grief that flickered in the other mans eyes told Jon all he needed to know. _Bray had loved his sister deeply_

Once the flash was gone anger took its place, “I care not for you nor respects on my loss- the only thing I want from you nino is your power!” Tensing Jon rolled his shoulders and let a fraction of his power free, keeping his soul bond and her magic hidden. “try me pretender!” Wyatt’s magic shot through the roof and Jon could only grin in pleasure when the hungriness shot to him. Flaring out his magic to match- he watched in disappointment as Bray’s magic started to flutter and sputter. Laughing out right he simply stated, “Lets stop dicking around Bray, this isn’t even a quarter of my output and your almost done!” As sweat dripped down Bray’s face but he smirked, “Ruby said you might be a hidden trove- Corbin also warned me that might stand against me when the time comes to collect my new Alta Sacerdotisa!”

Letting his magic bubble up and shine skin level Jon kept his voice light, “that’s what you want with Liana Gilbert? You think she is that powerful?” He needed answers- had to play to get them. Bray only laughed, “Think? Nino I know she is! She at the age of six out powered my sister who was seven years older- her magic is untapped and untrained at the moment, but I will enjoy breaking her in. I will enjoy teaching her the power her body holds!” The red haze of anger was threatening to stop the words coming from Bray Wyatt’s mouth. Instead him focuses on something else, “Corbin thinks she belongs to him!” Bray laughs again only stops to whisper, “you have measured the nino, correct?”

Letting a laugh out himself he agrees, “Corbin is no threat. What about Ruby?” Here Bray stops and considers the question, “she will pay for her transgression, for the life blood of my sister she took! Not even Liana can save her- I wont permit it!” Blinking Jon wondered why he thought Liana would care about Ruby’s life? “What’s your end goal with Liana!” Bray cocked his head to the side and simply put it, “she will carry the next Dios or Diosa!” Freezing Jon’s mind jumbled to piece it together then it snaps, “are you saying Liana is the missing Diosa?” Bray looks at him in question, “You mean you didn’t know?”

Jon can only numbly hear Bray- his magic is bubbling and boiling at the same time, Liana’s magic splash’s across his and he jerks his back. The shame of doing so is instant and when he reaches out to caress hers back she pulls back further.

Jon knows he just fucked up and he unsure on how to fix it…

The Ambrose in him rages to life and pulls Liana’s magic to him- he is hard and demanding in this rough caress but the fear that is driving him gives him no quarter.

When she resists again he push’s his fear into his magic- and the love he feels for her.

Her answer drops him to his knees and makes his vison blackened.

For she has forgave him for his transgression but also made him feel the pain of his rejection. He only hopes he can repair the damage he has caused.

* * *

Its late night when the skype app on her tablet rings, and its been a full day since Mox had rejected her magic touch. The burn that his magic had caused then scared her, and she felt helpless but the moment he had reached back out to her- her anger had flashed.

She goes to bed that night in tears- not answering the skype call and letting the other part of her soul feel her sadness.

* * *

The next day Seth receives an incoming text from Roman,

_First major fight- Uce has drunk himself stupid! How’s Montana?_

Snorting Seth finally understand why Montana has been a mess and has been only working and keeping herself locked in her room. There are tears that echo’s the house at night and something tells Seth that this more than Montana telling Dean he cant kill her brother. “Seth?” Snapping around to look at the other female his breath catches at her, she is beautiful and beyond. Warm chocolate brown hair and the eyes of cornflower blue. “Seth is Liana ok?” Larkin is chewing on her lower lip and Seth wants….

Shaking his head, he coughs and whispers, “she had a fight with her….” Pausing cause, he actually doesn’t know the proper label for what his brother and Montana are? “significant other!” he explains. Larkin gives him an odd looks but asks, “he wouldn’t happened to have blue eyes and like a reddish blonde hair would he?” Blinking in confusion he asks, “why does that matter?” She shrugs her shoulders and reminds him, “my magic Seth!”

Eyes wide Seth fish’s for a pic of Dean on his phone shows it to her when he finds one- she smiles and nods, “yep that’s him!’ Seth suddenly feels like a kid on Christmas Day, “when and what did you see babe?” The endearment slips but either notices, “the first night I got here- she took my hands in hers!” Smiling she explains, “there is this funny shaped water fountain- I think its in a desert, don’t ask me why I think that, but I do!” Here Seth puts up his hands, “no- no your right its funny shaped and in a desert.” Nodding she continues, “there is this adorable little boy playing in the water,” pointing to his phone, “I assumed he had his fathers eyes but his moms unique hair color- but there are splash’s of blonde in there!”

Giggling like a school girl Seth asks, “how old is the boy?” Larkin pauses and thinks about it. “He is around five I think- his sister is around two!” In his delight Seth bends down and kisses her hard on the mouth and jerks back to his phone.

_Montana is a crying mess but no worries Big Dog its all good! Fate has a way of working itself out!_

Roman reply makes him laugh out loud.

_Not sure I like this new belief system of yours Uce!_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next Time:** Montana is sent to Vegas from a work conference where she meets someone that push’s her to deal with Mox. Plus picks up a new friend for the ride home.

Mox is at his wits end- but oddly enough an old enemy bails him out.

Seth slips up and ends up in the one place he didn’t want to be- well not yet anyways!


End file.
